1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of concrete stamping tools for imprinting patterns on the surface of concrete. More particularly, this invention relates to rigid concrete stamping tools having flat handles.
2. Background of the Invention
The process of concrete stamping is used to produce a simulated surface resembling that of, for example brick, tile or stone, to provide a durable simulation of these materials. The process is carried out by first pouring concrete and floating out the poured concrete. Next the surface of the mixture may be colored with various concrete color hardeners such as those manufactured by Andrite (Andrite is a registered trademark). Then a concrete stamping tool (sometimes called an embossing tool or impressing tool) is pressed into the surface of the concrete to create various cuts and three dimensional patterns in the surface of the concrete. When the concrete cures, the embossed surface resembles that of another material. For example, the embossed concrete surface closely resembles laid brick, tile or stone. When the process is performed skillfully, only very close inspection will reveal otherwise. Many configurations and designs for such tools have been implemented using various configurations, material selections, handle arrangements and the like. The following United States patents are illustrative of the state of the art in such tools:
1,096,445--McKesson, PA1 3,832,079--Moorhead, PA1 3,807,888--Bowman, PA1 3,887,293--Bowman, PA1 3,887,294--Leon, PA1 3,910,711--Moorhead, PA1 3,930,740--Bowman, PA1 4,105,354--Bowman, PA1 4,128,357--Barth et al, PA1 4,131,406--Fresquez, PA1 4,135,840--Puccini et al, PA1 4,176,848--Lafuze, PA1 4,523,873--Elliot, PA1 4,231,677--Roming, PA1 4,776,723--Brimo, PA1 DES 257,824--Puccini et al, PA1 DES 257,825--Puccini et al, PA1 DES 272,037--Puccini, PA1 DES 282,623--Nasvic.
Also of interest is U.K. patent application Ser. No. 2,176,826.
Of these patents, the Roming, Fresquez and Brimo patents show use of a handle adapter for attaching a length of pipe or the like to form a handle. In general, each of the smaller manually operated devices operates in conjunction with other similar stamping tools by various interlocking mechanisms or by simply placing one tool along side the other in alignment to progressively imprint adjacent areas of concrete. Several of the devices such as the Brimo patent and the U.K. application, use strap-like handles to facilitate movement and application of the tool.
The commercially available `Brickform tools` supplied by Goldblatt Tool Company, Kansas City, Kans. and described in the product literature entitled "BRICKFORM TOOLS" are a substantial improvement over many of the rigid tools described in the above references. These tools are made of molded plastic which is able to withstand a substantial amount of punishment in use where they are frequently struck with hammers and other heavy objects, walked upon and carried in substantial numbers to and from work sites.
The Brickform tools use an integral molded handle to facilitate carrying. They are light in weight due to the material selection and have high impact resistance. Unfortunately, the Brickform tools have several substantial disadvantages. The integral handles make it difficult to walk on the tools to add weight needed to imprint the concrete and present a tripping hazard to those walking on them. They cannot be effectively ganged in all directions to reduce labor. They do not stack well making transport and storage difficult and they do not accept a pipe handle.
Other commercially available tools, such as those available from GoldBlatt Tool Company provide a mechanism for ganging but cannot be ganged in all directions.
The present invention ameliorates these problems in an improved molded stamping tool.